girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-12-13 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Eh. Not the clearest picture you've drawn, Phil. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:48, December 13, 2019 (UTC) So, is getting caught in the shockwave important if you're in a submerged submarine? I mean, will this lead to a hull breach, or just have it move faster than usual? Bkharvey (talk) 06:53, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :Yes. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:24, December 13, 2019 (UTC) : : It's what dropping Depth Charges is all about. On those, the shockwave causes welds and weak places in the plates to break. Doug Relyea (talk) 11:26, December 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I've gone down to Clancy's Bar & Grill, had a few Depth Charges, and broke some plates. I'm banned from Clancy's, now. Is that what you meant? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:28, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :: :: Errrr, no. I was refering to the rolled and worked steel plates that are used for submarine hulls. Doug Relyea (talk) 15:59, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :::So, Beer & Ramozzi can break steel plates? Ah. Nature is wonderful. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:50, December 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Water isn't compressible, air is. A submarine is full of air. The shock wave distorts the hull and causes breaks. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:33, December 15, 2019 (UTC) : If the feast included a soufflé it is in serious danger of collapse. Argadi (talk) 11:48, December 13, 2019 (UTC) And here I thought we'd get a quip from a Jager that if your teeth aren't rattled on the way out, it doesn't make for a good story. Doug Relyea (talk) 11:26, December 13, 2019 (UTC) : I think the boys only make that kind of joke if they're sure they make it out. A sub failing at depth isnt something even a Jager can just walk (or swim!) away from. 03:35, December 14, 2019 (UTC) :: You sure they can't? Have we seen a Jäger drown? I wouldn't have believed how well they can survive swords piercing vital body parts if I hadn't seen it. Bkharvey (talk) 03:50, December 14, 2019 (UTC) :: :: P.S. And I believe that among mere human soldiers, battlefield humor is at its peak in death-defying situations. Bkharvey (talk) 03:52, December 14, 2019 (UTC) :: They are resilient. Remember our first introduction to jägers when they were just hanging around in Zumzum? Argadi (talk) 10:50, December 14, 2019 (UTC) ::: In the case Argadi mentioned and next page, it's Gallows humor. Other than a conviction that (the yet unnamed) Jenka would "rescue" them, the Boyz had no idea as to their future. ::: Even the Generals use battlefield humor to try to maintain perspective. ::: Jagers can be Killed. General Osk died fighting the Polar Lord's Doom Wurm. ::: The sub isn't in the best orientation to the exploding dome, but it's definitely not in the worst. Engineering casualties, certainly. Probably wind up nose first in the sea bottom. Hull failure? Tch, it is British you know. Doug Relyea (talk) 16:18, December 14, 2019 (UTC) :::: I can pretty much assure you that Phil and Kaja Foglio don't spend time researching submarine blastwave dynamics, so whatever's gonna happen will be either funny or dramatic, and may or may not have any glancing relationship with real-life physics. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:30, December 14, 2019 :::: :::: " ... " and " Bu... bu... bu... but it's Science!" :::: Seriously though, there's enough Wartime Submarine movies out there with scenes of the effects of the shock wave(s) on a submerged submarine. Doug Relyea (talk) 08:03, December 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's apparent that the domes are at surface pressure (for one thing, they can make a souffle). That's less than the pressure at depth, so the explosives in the dome would cause an implosion, not an explosion (as a depth charge). While yes, they could be pressurized domes, then the characters would have to deal with decompressing (which can take a very long time going up to the surface, and...they don't), but in any case, the dome is full of compressible air, not incompressible water. My thought on looking at the cartoon is that it's getting sucked back into the collapsing dome. The problem is in the pilot getting worried about the shockwave rather than saying something usefully neutral like "...we'll get caught in the blast." heteromeles At least Ardsley gets a proper Viking funeral. Except that, well, erm, with Albia in residence, even Sparky viking raiders probably weren't a thing in GG British history. And alas Karl Thotep, I hope he gets to phase back in at some point, and wasn't just there to mess with Dim. heteromeles : KT will probably turn out to be on the sub with Agatha and Co. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:31, December 15, 2019 (UTC)